httpmonster_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Endie
Endie is not to be confused with Endy, one of the triplets in Endventures. Endie is a student attending at the Monster School. He is a kind student, getting good grades most of the time. He is also very artistic, collects rare blocks and building constructions whenever he has time. Role in the Series Personality Endie is very kind, artistic, and strongly dislikes violence. He sometimes covers his eyes when things gets too violent, or to avoid looking into a human's eyes. He often tilts his head, showing his innocence and incomprehension. Even though he may act quite dumb, he is highly intelligent. He often finds solutions that others don't seem to think of and seems to have decent knowledge about blocks, how to craft them and what they do. In case he hurts someone, classmate or human, he immediately regrets it and tries to set things right. He hates Zombieswine for being rude against everyone, and sometimes punches him or throws things at him. Once he even asked Creep to steal some things for him, an unusually mean act for him since that put Creep in danger. He also has an obsession for diamond blocks, shown in the stealing lesson when he kept hugging and caressing a newly stolen diamond block. Though not mentioned in his "Meet the" bit (and said to have almost everyone as a friend), he appears to be best friends with Zombee & Creep, working together from time to time. Endie has a positive relationship with nearly everyone he interacts with. He is shown to be good friends with Mucus, protecting him when Zombieswine teases him or bullies him or helping him in lessons. He is also good friends with Zombee and Creep, whom he is seen with the most. He appears to be good friends with Blaise, as she explained to him what happened in mining and made creep give her emeralds back. Other students seem to like and respect him. He gets upset when he attacks others in his evil state, and Combat 2 shows him crying after killing Multus. The only student he has a negative relationship with is Zombieswine, whom he hates strongly. In addition, Willcraft mentioned on a message wall that while Endie and Zupay haven't interacted, Endie thinks Zupay is simply a baby, and thus means no harm. Endie's Dark Side Endie also has an evil side that breaks loose whenever he gets eye contact with a human. He then opens his mouth, his eyes have more pink colour and he gets a more crouched pose. Before surrendering to the "Other Endie", he grabs his head and moves it around, desperately trying to regain control of himself. It never works, though. In this state, he becomes a ruthless (and extremely skilled) predator, tormenting his human foe by beating them around. It always ends by decapitating his enemy. After this, the regular Endie comes back and regrets his deed. Abilities Just like any enderman, Endie is able to teleport and move blocks. But unlike most endermen, he can crouch in order to fit in rooms that are only two blocks high. In his hostile state he also shows considerable strength and skill in battle. In many videos he has looked at a human and has freaked out; for example in the combat video, Spider moved Endie's hands so Endie could see Steve staring at him, which caused him to become the "Other Endie" and win the fight. Trivia *In the cooking lesson, he created a new mob, a slime-like living melon with dyes as eyes. *He seems to have pretty healthy eating habits, shown when he was once seen eating a loaf of bread, an apple and a bucket of milk for breakfast. This also shows that he might be a vegetarian, a possibility that gets stronger by the fact that he always spits out the human parts he ate after he wakes up from Other Endie. *He, Spider, Cavell and Zombieswine are the only neutral mobs that attend that monster school. *Just like any enderman, he becomes hostile when he looks at a human. In times of trouble, he shakes his head to try to gain control over himself. *He made the most mistakes of any B grade student in stealing, as he was very slow at getting the diamond. *Endie has got a lot of fame most likely due to his humor. *His Pairing stats according to the fans: link *He is the favourite of most viewers. *Endie and Zupay never battled in Combat #2 because Willcraft could not decide who would win. He also knew if Endie lost most viewers would be mad. He didn't have Zupay lose because he didn't want his favorite student to lose either. *Endie was predicted to be the one picked for Santa of Merry Christmas. It was said he was sure who would get the most votes in the voting video. (NOTE) This voting video was deleted off of the channel just before Merry Christmas was released in 2013. *It is said by Willcraft that Endie is "blocksexual". *He is the only known student who has cried. *Endie seems to know the Ender Dragon, shown in the bus trip episode, where he was seen holding what appears to be a small dragon-shaped charm and intracting with the dragon when they arrived in the End. Gallery Endie Enraged.png|Endie when provoked. Endie Brewing.png|Endie during one of his rare mistakes: Trying to use grass as a brewing ingredient. Endie Pyjamas.png|Endie eating breakfast in his pyjamas.(100 subs video) Endie's Halloween Costume.png|Endie in the Halloween episode. Category:Characters Category:Students